


as directed

by hwiplash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiplash/pseuds/hwiplash
Summary: "Your weird thing wasn't as weird as my weird thing," Jaehyun says. "Not to make myself sound like a creep or anything, it's just – it's about wanting to take care of you, that's all."





	as directed

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who requested "Baby boy winwin and his daddy/daddies? Any member(s) of ur choice." someday i will write nct fic that isn't jaewin. today is not that day.

"It's not that I think it's gross or anything," Sicheng says, "It's just kinda, well, I need to wrap my head around it, you know? I mean, you're only eight months older than me, so me calling you that is..." He trails off, readjusting his position in Jaehyun's lap so that he's not putting all his weight on Jaehyun's left thigh, and absentmindedly rubs his thumb across the seam of Jaehyun's mouth, thinking about it.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to," Jaehyun blurts out, flushing. He turns his head and presses his cheek in Sicheng's shoulder, and Sicheng can feel the heat of Jaehyun's blush emanating through the fabric of his shirt. Cute, Sicheng thinks fondly. "I know it's a weird thing for a twenty-two year old dude to be into."

"Hey, no," Sicheng says firmly. He runs his fingers through Jaehyun's hair, tugs at it a little so that Jaehyun lifts his head and looks at him. "You went along with _my_ weird thing, after all." That night had been a while ago, but had been pretty – well, _wild_ would be a huge understatement, and Sicheng can tell by the slightly glassy-eyed, slack-jawed look on Jaehyun's face that Jaehyun's thinking about it too; Sicheng had trouble walking straight for a couple days afterwards, but it had been totally worth not being able to sit down without wincing.

"Your weird thing wasn't as weird as my weird thing," Jaehyun says. "Not to make myself sound like a creep or anything, it's just – it's about wanting to take care of you, that's all."

"I know." Sicheng shifts his legs slightly, again, so that his knees are bracketing Jaehyun's thighs, and leans in close enough to count the gaps between Jaehyun's eyelashes. "And I like that, I think, so stop stressing about it. I really do want to try it. Give your weird thing a chance."

Jaehyun just smiles at him then, eyes soft, and he places his hands on Sicheng's hips, tilting his head up slightly so that his mouth can meet Sicheng's. Sicheng coaxes Jaehyun's mouth open with gentle swipes of tongue along his bottom lip, biting into the skin of it, and they kiss until Sicheng is an overheated lump of putty in Jaehyun’s hands, making tiny noises of want into Jaehyun’s mouth, his long fingers intertwined at the base of Jaehyun's neck, and doing his very best to curl his way into Jaehyun’s warmth.

And when Jaehyun pulls back just a fraction, sucking in deep intakes of air, Sicheng says, voice barely above a whisper, "daddy, please,"

and Jaehyun's breath stutters to a halt.

"This really does get you going, huh," Sicheng murmurs. Jaehyun's face pinks up again and he opens his mouth, presumably to defend himself, but then Sicheng untangles his fingers, shifts his hands so that one hand's carding through Jaehyun's hair and the other is clutching Jaehyun's shoulder in a death grip, lifts himself up, and grinds down into Jaehyun's groin, putting all his weight into it, hitching out a low moan, relishing the way Jaehyun's face changes when he does so.

"Relax, Si – baby, slow down," Jaehyun says, although he doesn't look very relaxed himself; his hips are reacting on instinct, thrusting back up, and his thin sweatpants aren't doing much to hide his cock, thick and hot, jutting insistently into the crease of Sicheng's ass. The itch of anticipation begins building up beneath Sicheng's skin, buzzing like a tuned fork, because Jaehyun is giving him one of _those_ looks, all hooded eyes and dark, flickering heat. Sicheng can feel the outline of his own half-hard cock pressing against Jaehyun's stomach, sliding up as Jaehyun moves down to nip at Sicheng's jawline, pulls Sicheng up by his hipbones to suck soft bruises into the area just beneath his collarbone.

"Want to ride my cock, baby?" Jaehyun murmurs, into the hollow of Sicheng's neck. He lifts one hand up to run fingers oh-so-gently through Sicheng's sweat-drenched hair, press them softly one by one along the side of Sicheng's neck, like he's playing the piano _pianissimo_. "Is that how you like it?" 

"I," Sicheng swallows around the lump growing in his throat, because this is hot, and tender, and not at all what he'd expected, "do want to – but I want you to fuck me on your desk first, daddy, with you standing up, my legs 'round you. That's my favorite."

"Whatever my baby boy wants, I like," Jaehyun says softly, and he places his palms beneath Sicheng's ass cheeks, lifts him up, and carries him over to their desk, depositing him as tenderly as he would a carton of eggs. Sicheng lifts his legs up, high enough to wrap them around Jaehyun's hips, digging the heels of his feet into Jaehyun's ass.

Jaehyun shakes his head in a silent no, tugging at Sicheng's legs to loosen that vicelike grip Sicheng has around his waist, and he's pushing Sicheng just far enough back to fiddle with the top button of Sicheng's jeans, undoing the zipper with one smooth pull and wrestling the denim down his thighs. Then he makes quick work of his own pants, hooking a thumb in the waistband of his boxers and pushing down, pulling his sweatpants the rest of the way down by his foot, and there's his cock, curving hard and leaking towards his abdomen.

Sicheng makes to grab at Jaehyun's cock, but Jaehyun catches him by the wrist, and just – looks at him for what feels like an eternity, but what is probably just a minute. Jaehyun looks at Sicheng like he's thinking of every single sexual fantasy he's ever had, and all of them star Sicheng. And Sicheng basks in it, Jaehyun looking at him with his eyes at half-mast and pupils blown wide, and he loves the heat of Jaehyun's eyes on him – he really does – but currently too much of his brain is occupied by thoughts of how Jaehyun's cock is big and hot and _not in him_.

"Daddy, don't leave me hanging, please," Sicheng says, digging his teeth into his lower lip and directing a pleading look at Jaehyun from beneath his lashes; "please, please, please," he echoes, again and again, but Jaehyun kisses him quiet, before pressing his thumb against the underside of Sicheng's jaw and lifting it upwards, so that Sicheng's eyes meet his. "Baby, daddy's gonna give you exactly what you want, okay? But you gotta tell him _exactly_ what you want, d'you understand, pretty boy?"

Sicheng hooks his feet behind Jaehyun's back again, dragging Jaehyun in, and he's only able to stutter out "please, I, I want – " before he lowers his flaming face into Jaehyun's chest. He's not a huge crier by nature, but something that's suspiciously like a sob rises in his throat. Not because Jaehyun has been cruel or inflicted any pain on Sicheng – far from it – but because of how vulnerable he feels, how humiliating it is to spell out, word for word, what he wants from Jaehyun.

"C'mon, baby, you can do it – use your words, or show me how you'd like it," Jaehyun says, cupping his hand around Sicheng's cock, and Sicheng hisses at the barely-there contact. "Daddy just wants to take care of you, y'know?"

The sincerity in Jaehyun's voice is unmistakable, so Sicheng swallows down his fear, his misgivings, and instead he spreads his legs, impossibly wide, and he's hit with a rush of satisfaction thanks to the choked groan that comes out of Jaehyun's mouth. Then he brings them back together again, shifting his legs' grip on Jaehyun up against his ribs. "Please, daddy, fuck me like this. Your come filling me up, then dripping out over the curve of my ass, sticky and hot ... " He closes his eyes, then opens them again slowly, gaze unfocused. Yeah – he knows that he looks like sin, like this. "I want that so much, Jae, you don't even know."

"God," Jaehyun groans out, "my pretty, sweet boy, you know I can't say no - not when you give me such a spectacular view." He pauses then, slides his tongue across the length of his index finger, then pushes his freshly licked hand between Sicheng's legs; Sicheng spreads his thighs just a little wider, inviting Jaehyun in, and chokes out a sob as Jaehyun circles his spit-slicked finger against that ring of muscle, wetting the rim, before sliding one finger inside, then two.

"You're so beautiful, Sicheng, baby," Jaehyun croons, "'specially when you're like this, all greedy for it. You really want it, don't you, my sweet little boy? My cock prying you open? Want me to come inside your tight little ass?"

"Yes, please, I - " and Sicheng bites off another little sob as Jaehyun withdraws his fingers – he's never felt that loss so keenly before – and watches impatiently as Jaehyun lubes his fingers up properly; a small, primal, seldom-awoken part of him raises its head, whispers, _no need for lube, let him fuck you dry and raw with his cock_ , but then Jaehyun's sliding his thick, wet-cold fingers in and out of Sicheng's hole – three of them, now – and it's so unbearably good, the slickness of it, that Sicheng's on the verge of tears again.

"Whaddya say, sweetheart, are you ready to take the real thing yet?" Jaehyun's voice dips into a low rumble. "You're so gorgeous right now, so pretty – gonna look even more pretty when daddy's pounding into you."

" _Yes_ , yeah, Jaehyun, daddy, please, just - " Sicheng cuts off, gasping, as Jaehyun slides his cock against the crease of Sicheng's skin where thigh meets body, teasing and slow, just a few inches away from where his cock _should_ be. "You're killing me, Jae, I can't – I want it so bad, want you to fill me up so much."

"Can't get enough, can you, sweetie?" but Jaehyun caves, then, and they both watch, intent and silent other than their staggered breathing, as Jaehyun pushes the blunt wet head of his cock against Sicheng's opening; Sicheng whimpers, and it's a strange balance of emotion, half-desperation and half-relief.

It's been a while since they last had penetrative sex, what with Sicheng's solo schedules, NCT China's separate activities keeping them busy and apart, and the stretch and the friction sting at first, despite the prep and lube. But Sicheng pulls his own body forward by the nape of Jaehyun's neck, working back against Jaehyun's cock in measured motions of his hips, loosening his muscles as best he can to get more of Jaehyun inside of him, and they move together slow, establishing some kind of rhythm as Jaehyun pushes forward, inch by inch.

"You doing okay, baby?" Jaehyun asks, voice hot-hot-hot and comforting at the same time, and Sicheng nods, croaks out a yes because yeah, the tears welling up in his eyes are from the burn of too much cock, but they're good tears, the best kind of tears. "You're so good, so insanely hot and wet and tight inside," Jaehyun murmurs against Sicheng's raw, bitten mouth, and Sicheng says, "please – a little faster – want the rest of your cock in me."

"Oh, sweetpea, it might hurt though – you sure you can handle it?"

"Like it when it hurts a bit," Sicheng mumbles, like it's too embarrassing to say at full volume, and Jaehyun's breath goes ragged as he replies, "if – so long as you want it," and then he slams the rest of his way into Sicheng in one hard, sharp thrust, until he's inside Sicheng up to the hilt.

And Sicheng does actually _cry_ at this point, pained sound ripping from his throat and tempered by the skin of Jaehyun's shoulder blade as Sicheng presses his open mouth against it; he shifts his head to press his face into the crook of Jaehyun's neck, spreading slick patches of wet hot tears across Jaehyun's skin. But it's not just the pain, which is bearable – it's everything that comes from being - cared for? If that's even the right way to frame it – like this, the pain, the humiliation, the sense of trust, the ultimate sense of relief, almost, that comes with being filled. It's like every vein in his body is burning fire, all the blood burning hot, and despite the overwhelming intensity of feeling he wants more and more.

Jaehyun pauses, though, doesn’t move but for the pulse of his cock inside Sicheng, and rasps, "I'm sorry, baby, was that too - "

"No, no, it was good. Just – just – use me, daddy. Don't hold back, I'm begging you," each syllable punctuated with hopeful, needy gasps of want.

Jaehyun huffs out a soft laugh. "This is supposed to be about you, honey. Daddy wants to take care of _your_ needs, you understand that, don’t you?"

"'n' I'm telling you what I want, daddy. Trust me on this."

And Jaehyun's eyes go soft as he says, "always, baby," and he brings one of Sicheng's curled hands to his mouth, brushing his lips over each knuckle, before he just - wrenches his fingers into Sicheng's hair, fucks Sicheng with merciless, rough, harsh strokes and brutal force, pounding into Sicheng so hard his teeth shake. He pulls his hand down to curl over the nape of Sicheng's neck and keeps the other palmed across the base of Sicheng's spine to hold him steady as he shoves into Sicheng again and again. Sicheng doesn't wail or scream, but he does make these needy, low, shaken noises as Jaehyun stretches him full; cries that he muffles by biting into the ridge of Jaehyun's clavicle; cries that Jaehyun muffles by pressing his mouth tenderly against Sicheng's, again and again, so slow and soft and warm in contrast with the way Jaehyun's fucking him.

"Look at me, sweetheart," Jaehyun says, and Sicheng obeys. Wbatever Jaehyun sees must be to his satisfaction, because he looks honestly rapt as he says, "fuck, Sicheng, baby, you're so, you're perfect, love you so much," never letting up his rhythm for a second.

Then he adjusts the angle slightly on his next stroke, and Sicheng's entire body spasms against him as he slams in deep; Sicheng's spine arches, his legs clamping iron-tight above Jaehyun's waist and feet pressing hard against the bottom rung of Jaehyun's spine, and his cock is leaking trails of precome against Jaehyun's belly, and Sicheng wants, so so badly, for Jaehyun's hand to wrap around his dick. 

And Jaehyun always knows what Sicheng's thinking – if not the specifics, at least the general outline. "Sicheng," Jaehyun grits out, "something you wanna ask daddy for?"

"I." Sicheng rocks back into each thrust. "want – want you to touch me, daddy, want your hands on me, please,"

and Jaehyun says, rough, "you've been such a good boy, Sicheng, you deserve it, you deserve everything you want," and he brings the hand curved around Sicheng's neck down to curve around Sicheng's cock instead, sliding it down to the base and then back up again, and Sicheng rides up desperately into Jaehyun's grip, choking out tiny, airless noises from the back of his throat.

And it really is too, _too_ much, finally; Sicheng can't hold it in, loses the last shred of control he has, the orgasm rippling through him burning white-hot and bone-deep. He comes messy and hot all over himself and Jaehyun both, sliding bonelessly forward as his orgasm shakes through him but Jaehyun keeps tugging at Sicheng's cock, dragging him through the aftershocks, and still fucking him through it too, until Sicheng contracts near-violently around Jaehyun's cock and there – Jaehyun's coming, too, with a hard-edged groan, and Sicheng feels it inside him, warm and sticky and wet.

Jaehyun slides his cock out, slowly, watching his own come trickle out too, rivulets of it sliding down the curve of Sicheng's inner thigh, and Sicheng makes a tiny, dissatisfied noise at the sudden feeling of emptiness, even though his body's spent. Jaehyun's apparently fascinated by the mess that's painted over Sicheng, Sicheng's come splattered over Sicheng's abdomen, stomach, legs, Jaehyun's dripping out of his hole, because he draws the pad of his thumb across the pearly white and says, "you're beautiful like this, baby."

"I think you mean gross," Sicheng says, wrinkling his nose at the mess that's been made, and that makes Jaehyun laugh, draws him out of his headspace.

"That was really – incredible – I can't even," Jaehyun says, shaking his head. "Find the words to – you had fun, right?"

"I would hope it was obvious," Sicheng says as he slides off the desk – getting come on the floor, he'll clean it up later – but he turns to Jaehyun and smiles. "Yeah, I had fun."

Jaehyun's answering smile is gentle and quiet. "Thank you for taking care of me," he says, and takes Sicheng's hand in his.


End file.
